ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Mystery, Incorporeal
Zs'Skayr He is indeed in this http://www.toonzone.net/2014/02/clip-cartoon-network-premieres-week-february-17-2014/ Eatle is swag and so is Shrek and Gaben 04:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) Enemy of this episode I found who the enemy is in this episode see the link:http://www.toonzone.net/2014/02/clip-cartoon-network-premieres-week-february-17-2014/ It's Zs'skayr Ben990 (talk) 10:18, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I have added the information. :One Above All (T-B- ) 18:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Character in the episode Can someone open the page because Zed appears in the episode here you can see a picture of the episode Ben990 (talk) 18:09, February 16, 2014 (UTC) :I have added the information. :One Above All (T-B- ) 18:31, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Alien and Villian more Can someone add that Ben will use Jury Rigg and that Charmcaster stone creatures are the villians be too. here you can see how I got this information. Ben990 (talk) 09:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Done. And, for the last time, keep your warnings about these edits out of my message wall. I will close every last thread you create and will not respond if you do it again. :One Above All (T-B- ) 18:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) :What do you mean? :Ben990 (talk) 19:48, February 18, 2014 (UTC) ::I mean this thread and just about every other thread you have posted/spammed on my message wall in the last month. ::One Above All (T-B- ) 19:53, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Gallery Can someone add the gallery of the episode Mystery, Incorporeal/Gallery tot this episode article Ben990 (talk) 09:39, February 17, 2014 (UTC) :Done. And, for the last time, keep your warnings about these edits out of my message wall. I will close every last thread you create and will not respond if you do it again. :One Above All (T-B- ) 18:59, February 18, 2014 (UTC) Real Villian The real villian is Darkstar see this link:http://cidadedebaixo.blogspot.com.br/ he will return again Ben990 (talk) 10:18, February 19, 2014 (UTC) The Arm At the End Was that Ghostfreak's arm that appeared from Charmcaster's portal at the episode's end? How did he wind up in the other world? And I thought Charmcaster became a hero after the last ordeal? Why did she go bad again? Part of me liked good Charmcaster. ReshiramArc1255 (talk) 04:36, February 23, 2014 (UTC) First off, that was Darkstar's portal, not Charmcaster's. It was the portal he was making, it was the whole POINT of why he captured Gwen. Were people not paying attention? Just because the scene followed Charmcaster showing up didn't mean she was involved. She was just there to give Darkstar his comeuppance, that was all her scene was about. Ghostfreak was in Ledgerdomain to steal the Alpha Rune and resurrect Lord Transyl with it. Thirdly, Charmcaster did not become a hero, she became a neutral entity. She's pretty much a goddess, above all morality and just wants to rule her realm the best she can, which can sometimes mean helping the heroes and other times not. She's going to help them in her next appearance on March 29 and in her alleged final Omniverse appearance. And she did a good thing here by beating up Darkstar, giving him his comeuppance for all he's done. Where the heck did you get that she "went bad again" from THAT? It's supposed to be a scene that makes you cheer for her! Only in "Charm School" will she likely play a "villain"-like role, but that will probably be more of Hex's fault than her's since he's apparently in that episode too. Pokémon reference? The way Ghostfreak vanished and then reappeared when Michael Morningstar tried to drain his mana reminds of when a normal or fighting type move is used on a ghost type Pokémon in the Anime. One example is when Ash fought Brandon for the last time in The Final Frontier, his Charizard used Seismic Toss (a fighting type move) on Dusclops (a ghost type) only for Dusclops to vanish out of Charizard's arms and use Shadow Punch on Charizard. Sam (BAZINGA) 13:35, February 23, 2014 (UTC)